Hope of Glory
by Why is writing so hard
Summary: Celaena/Aelin's crew just barely escaped the hands of the king. Now they are rebuiding their army and forming a plan to kill the king once and for all! For all you Nehemia lovers, she is alive in this version. [AU] *Hint* Rowaelin *Hint*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first story ever! Please review and tell me what you think of it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or crazy rambling. Rambling runs in the family.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Throne of Glass series or it's characters.**

* * *

Prologue

Celaena P.O.V.

 _"We have to get out now!" a voice shrieked in my ear. Of course this would happen, I should've listened to Rowan. All around me, my people are dying, butchered by the king. This is just like twelve years ago. Darkness swallowed them whole, leaving behind only the echoes of their screams. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the sounds of horror. My people are dying, and here I am, in Chaol's arms limp and injured. Running away. I knew that there were no magic in Adarlan, but I still led my people to their deaths. What will their families think of me? The soliders all died in vain. And for what? Freedom? I laughed bitterly. I'm not Celaena Sardothein, or Aelin Galaythynius anymore. I'm just a lump of helpless flesh. No, worse than that, I'm a useless piece of trash who fails at everything she does. Opening my eyes, I see that we've stopped in a forest. I stare at the scene in front of me until I saw **him**. Aedion was kneeling in front of the king, bowing his head in resignation. Behind Aedion were two executioners with their swords raised. No! He can't die! Time seemed to slow down as they brought their swords down. I screamed._

* * *

"Aelin!" Aedion rushed over to my side. Chaol, Rowan, and Dorian all looked at me with worried expressions. Other than them, the rest of our camp is asleep. Aedion isn't dead. We already rescued him from the king. It was all a dream. All a dream.

"Good grief! You were screaming and I thought you got killed!" Chaol exclaimed rather dramatically. I offered a weak smile, remembering what he said when I was competing for the king's champion. Things were so much simpler back then.

"SHUT UP!" Lysandra yelled, throwing a twig at Chaol. "PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"Of course, _princess_ ," Chaol shot back. "You _absolutely_ need your _extremely_ precious beauty sleep."

I sighed sadly. Those two never get along, in fact, they bickered at each other the moment they met as if they'd known each other for years. It was amusing at first, but now it's just extremely tiring. Rowan, on the other hand, was staring at a bush.

"Rowan Whitehorn, I never thought the day would come when yo-"

"I'm going to scout around our camp." Rowan said suddenly, cutting off my sarcastic comment.

He shifted and flapped away. I looked back at the duel between the Lord of Anielle and the 'princess' as Chaol would call her. The Lord and the princess were having a glaring contest while puffing their cheeks up. I really need break those two up.

"Hey lovebirds! What's the game you're playing?" Aedion asked, "Can I join?"

"Way to go Aedion! You beat me to it!" I hollered.

I saw Rowan pecking Aedion's head at the edge of my vision. Ugh, overprotective fae.

"Since we're all here, let's go to Briarcliff to fetch Ansel." I said, trying to break the fight up between Aedion and Rowan.


	2. Ansel of Briarcliff

**A/N: Hey guys! There's really not much to say in the author's note so I'm gonna get to the point. Sorry for any rambling, horrible grammer, or OOCness. Please bear with me! But, I can get better if you review and tell me how it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Throne of Glass series or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Ansel of Briarcliff

Normal P.O.V.

Aelin narrowed her eyes as she scanned the Western Wastes in front of her. The humidity of the air had caused her to be in a grumpy mood, though she would never admit it to her friends. Lysandra, however, had complained about her clothes sticking to her body all the way here. The thick furs and cloaks had been useful during their trek across the Ruhnn Mountains, but Aelin couldn't help but wince at her damp clothes on her skin as she peered over the rocky cliff. There was a heavily guarded gate leading to a small city below her. She can't help but notice that Briarcliff has a similar system as Doranelle. Rowan growled beside her, "Remind me again, why the rutting hell do we have to stroll across Erilea when we could be doing something useful like, I don't know... _raising an army?"_

Aedion nodded. Aelin sighed for about the umpteenth time. "For the last rutting time Rowan, we're here to gain an alliance from Ansel of Briarcliff so that we _actually have people for an army_."

"My queen..." Aedion said hesitantly.

Aelin sighed again, "I remembered that I told you to call me by my name for the last two hours."

"Aelin, we have people from Maeve," he said uncertainly. "Why don't we raise an army from them for now?"

"The Fae aren't enough," she countered. Rowan snorted at this, which earned him a glare from Aelin. "Don't get me wrong Rowan, I appreciate their support but I started this war and I intend to win it, " her canines gleamed as she smiled. "So don't try to argue with me."

"Are you sure he'll agree?" Rowan asked in a matter-of-factly manner.

"It's a she!" Aelin snapped, "And she should be _very_ thankful to be alive right now so _stop arguing with me_!"

Rowan stared at her blankly, still not convinced.

"She has an army at her disposal," Aelin added. "A very large, well-trained army."

Rowan shot her a look. _That doesn't mean that she's going to agree._

Aelin shot daggers back. _Yes, she will!_

They engaged in a heated staring contest until Dorian broke them up.

"But the Western Wastes have been diserted since the Crochan Wars!" Dorian said.

Aelin laughed, "History books in Adarlan is missing a lot of information. One of those is about the Lords in the Western Wastes."

All Dorian could get out was a simple, oh. Aelin's eyes darkened, "Be on your guard when we get to the castle, calling her a _friend_ would be a genorous description."

* * *

Aedion P.O.V.

I shifted uncomfortably next to Aelin as we neared the gates of this ally of hers. I have doubts about this Ansel she told me about. Will Ansel backstab her like Arobynn? The captain I can work with, and I can deal with even the prince. But what about Ansel?

"Spit it out," Aelin said plainly, cutting off my thoughts. I turned around to face her, and narrowed my eyes. She glared right back. _Or d_ _o you dare disobey an order from your queen?_ Did she just say that? I quickly shook the thought off. I must have imagined it. Aelin was still staring at me, as if she expected an answer. Ignoring her look, I stared at the gates in front of me. My resemblance with Aelin is obvious, some could even mistake us for twins. However, Aelin was like fire, fierce and umpredictable. She was far too beautiful for words, and she knew it. I know how the captain looked at her, affectionate, and scared, but damning the consequences. And the prince. Aelin was closer to him, it seems. They were all smiles and light touches. I could tell too, sometimes, that Rowan was jealoused of Aelin's split attention and would growl at them. Occasionally, he would steal their trousers when they take a bath. It amuses me everytime when Chaol or Dorian screams about their missing pants. So much for being a purebred fae prince.

"If this is about my _ally_ ," Aelin said, not finishing the sentence since she knew that I can clearly tell what she would do from the evil grin she had plastered on her face.

Before I could utter another sound, a few warriors in gold and silver wolf furs surrounded us.

"Speak," a silver warrior commanded, pointing her spear at us. "Or we will kill you on the spot."

I felt Chaol stiffen besides me. Luckily, Lysandra was silent for once. Rowan growled, but was silenced by a look of Aelin's.

"I have an appointment with your queen," Aelin answered calmly, with an edge to her voice. The golden warrior next to her snorted rather loudly.

"Oh really?" The golden guard sneered.

Aelin smirked evilly, "Yes. She has expected my arrival for a long time."

"I have not heard of any special warriors from the queen," the silver guard said, shooting a look to the golden guard.

"Surely we can stay in the city until Ansel calls us?" Aelin purred.

The golden guard leaned close to Aelin and growled in a dangerously quiet voice, "Darling, you do _not_ want to go with me."

Aelin glared back and said in a silky voice, "I most certainly do, _guard_."

"Hey!" another woman joined the group. "What's the hold up?"

The two immediately went back to their original positions.

"I just wanted entrance to the city," Aelin said rather innocently. I wonder how she can do that.

The golden guard stared at Aelin with rage in her eyes. "This harridan wants an audience with the queen!" Golden snapped, pointing a finger at Aelin. "And she was questioning my authority!"

The newcomer looked at Aelin with a gleam in her eye, "Is that so?" The woman laughed. A black wolf pelt covered her back with a sword at her hip.

Aelin shrugged, "If your being practical, then I outrank all of you."

"Nice," Chaol muttered, "Now you've gained more enemies than allies."

The black warrior looked away, her mouth twitching, as if trying to hide her smile. "Ah... Sorry for my comrade's manners. Her monthly visitor is her, you see."

Did I hear her correctly? Golden sputtered, her face glowing bright red. Silver winced in sympathy. From behind her, Chaol gave an awkward cough. I tried my best to look normal. Aelin turned around to see Dorian staring at the ground and Rowan choking. Every men who heard her was expressing various degrees of embarrasment. Lysandra was trying to hide her amusment. Aelin rolled her eyes and turned back to the woman, "Men are usually reliable with blood, but when it comes to womanly bleedings..."

The black-furred warrior grinned mischeviously. "I think we could be friends."

Aelin smiled, showing her canines, "I think so too."

"My name is Astra, and call me if you need any help," the woman with the black pelt said.

A brown-furred messenger came up and whispered in Astra's ears.

"The queen is ready," Astra informed us.

"No, you may not come with me," Aelin said to us men before we could say anything and stalked off.

* * *

Aelin P.O.V.

I looked around the throne room. Torches lined the sides of the room, illuminating it. There was red carpeting with gold edges on the floor and beautiful tapestries that filled the walls. The place wasn't exactly grand, but it wasn't too shabby either. Overall, the style gave the room a cozy and homey feeling. At the end of the room was a massive throne covered with the pelt of white wolf. And sitting on top of the throne was none other than Ansel herself with a crown of gold. Alone. I had shifted to my human form before I entered the throne room so that Ansel wouldn't recognize me as Aelin for now.

"Sardothein," Ansel said, her mouth stretching to a thin line.

"Let's skip the pleasantries, Ansel," I laughed. "We both know why I'm here."

Ansel sighed sadly, "What do you want Sardothien?"

"An army," I replied simply. "A well trained large army and your support."

Ansel leaned forward slightly with an interested look on her face, "For?"

Without speaking, I shifted. Pain shot through my veins. My features sharpened and my cheekbones became more pronounced. My legs grew longer and my ears shifted into points. Ansel sat there, gawking at me.

"You're Aelin Ashryver Galathynius," she exclaimed in disbelief. "Lost heir of Terrasen."

"The one and only," I smiled, enough to show my canines. "I need your help so that I can free Erilea."

Ansel still sat there, staring at me in shock. She was frozen in place for a few seconds until she finally processed the information I just told her.

"Done gawking?" I asked with a smile. Rowan said that every time when he did some cool ice trick. No, I shouldn't be thinking about Rowan right now. I need to focus on getting Ansel's help.

"Get out of this castle right now," Ansel demanded.

"Is this what you say to the person who saved your life?" I glared at her.

"Get out or I will call my guards," she threatened.

"Fine," I growled. "But don't think you can get away with this."

I stomped out the throne room and a labyrinth of hallways until I saw my men and Lysandra waiting for me, with hopeful looks on their faces.

"We're getting out of Briarcliff right away," I commanded. "We're going to the witch kingdom."


End file.
